Ne lui dis pas Version McShep
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - Songfic - John et Rodney s'interrogent sur leurs sentiments - McShep


**Spoiler : aucun en particulier**

**Saison : aucune en particulier**

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi malheureusement !**

**Résumé : OS - John et Rodney s'interrogent sur leurs sentiments... McShep **

**Note de l'auteur : Alors à la base cette songfic était McBeck mais j'ai eu envie de la transformer en McShep pour une amie à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Je lui ai offerte et elle l'a adorée^^ J'ai eu alors envie de vous en faire également profiter ^^ Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira =)**

**NE LUI DIS PAS**

**John**

Il l'évitait, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Sinon pourquoi sortait il d'une pièce au moment où lui, John, y entrait ? Le militaire ne comprenait pas ce revirement soudain. Deux semaines avant pourtant, le comportement de Rodney ne souffrait d'aucune équivoque. Pour Sheppard, c'était même parfaitement clair d'ailleurs. Sinon pourquoi aurait il flirté ouvertement avec lui ce soir là ? Bon c'est vrai que John n'était pas en reste non plus, il lui fallait bien l'avouer. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était attiré par l'homme le plus compliqué qu'il ait jamais rencontré...

Et cette attirance lui semblait être réciproque, en tout cas, ça lui avait semblé s'il en croyait la nuit qu'ils avaient passée tous les deux.

_**Troubles images issues du temps**_

_**Messages d'enfants**_

_**Vagues voyages au gré d'avant**_

Mais Rodney n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en souvenir ou si c'était le cas, il le cachait bien. John avait bien essayé de lui en parler mais autant s'adresser à un mur. Le canadien changeait systématiquement de sujet dès que le militaire commençait à en parler et pire encore, il faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé... John en souffrait mais il ne disait rien.

A quoi bon ? se disait il.

_**Ne lui dis pas**_

_**Ce n'est qu'à toi**_

_**Rêve tout bas**_

_**Ne lui dis pas**_

Alors John se taisait. Mais comment oublier ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là ? Comment oublier les caresses et les baisers de Rodney ? Sa façon de lui faire l'amour ? Parce que c'était lui qui avait pris les devants et John ne s'en était pas plaint, bien au contraire. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de sensations, avec personne d'autre...

_**Tendres caresses, fièvre et sang**_

_**Les peaux s'entendent et se tendent**_

_**Paupières closes, qui te prend ?**_

Oh comme il aurait aimé pouvoir dire à Rodney ce qu'il ressentait. Pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne ! Mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas forcer le scientifique à l'aimer... Mais alors qu'avait représenté cette nuit aux yeux du canadien ? Rien ? Impossible ! John ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que Rodney n'avait rien éprouvé ou qu'il n'éprouvait rien. Si encore, ils avaient bu, la réaction de Rodney aurait pu se comprendre mais tous les deux étaient parfaitement sobres et consentants en plus !

Etait-ce à cause de cette foutue loi ? La DADT ? Non, Rodney n'était pas militaire, il ne risquait rien. C'était lui, John Sheppard, lieutenant colonel dans l'armée de l'air, qui risquait de tout perdre si tout ça venait à se savoir... Rodney cherchait il à le protéger en agissant de cette manière ?

John avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait aucune autre raison pour expliquer le revirement soudain du scientifique...

**Rodney**

Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le militaire fut sortit de son laboratoire. Il était venu le voir pour tenter une nouvelle fois de lui parler de cette nuit, cette merveilleuse nuit, songea Rodney en fermant les yeux.

Ç'avait été incroyable ! Jamais Rodney n'aurait pensé que John serait aussi réceptif et répondrait de cette manière à ses avances... Il s'était préparé à un refus catégorique et à des insultes même. Mais non, John, au contraire, s'était complètement laissé aller dans ses bras et avait répondu à chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers, avec une douceur et une fougue surprenantes.

_**On avoue rien si l'on est innocent**_

_**Les mots sont vains, les mystères indulgents**_

_**La pénombre éclaire**_

_**Du silence au mensonge**_

_**C'est l'espace des songes**_

Rodney ne regrettait rien, absolument rien, bien au contraire. Mais il savait que s'ils recommençaient et que cela venait à se savoir, John serait renvoyé de l'armée et donc renvoyé sur Terre... et ça, le canadien ne pourrait pas le supporter. Et puis il y avait autre chose, ses sentiments envers le militaire avaient évolué. Avant, il le considérait comme son ami, un frère même mais aujourd'hui, il ressentait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond et plus intense aussi. Et il ne savait comment l'exprimer et encore moins comment le gérer. Et John ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait lui aussi ? Apparemment cette nuit l'avait vraiment marqué, alors il était possible que oui.

_**Page après page, vie sur vie**_

_**Quand les questions dansent**_

_**N'est-ce que ça ? Etait-ce lui ?**_

Pourtant Rodney n'en était pas certain et d'ailleurs qui pourrait l'aimer ? Qui pourrait aimer un homme tel que lui ? Personne... alors plutôt que de souffrir, le canadien préférait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre lui et l'américain et tentait d'ignorer ses sentiments. Mieux valait ne rien dire...

_**Ne lui dis pas**_

_**Ce n'est qu'à toi**_

_**Rêve plus bas**_

_**Ne lui dis pas**_

Seulement, ça ne pouvait plus durer... Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant et Rodney sentait le regard triste de John sur lui lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs ou qu'ils étaient en mission. Et le canadien n'en pouvait plus. Et lui aussi avait un poids sur la conscience et il ne voulait plus le garder pour lui, il fallait qu'il parle avec le militaire. Restait à trouver le bon moment. À bien y réfléchir, ça n'était pas compliqué. Il lui suffisait juste d'aller le retrouver à un endroit où le militaire aimait se retrouver seul, d'autant que Rodney savait toujours où le trouver, il commençait à bien le connaître maintenant. Et il lui dirait tout...

_**Qu'il est si tard, qu'il ne t'étonne plus**_

_**Qu'il ne sait pas et qu'il n'a jamais su**_

_**Que bientôt l'hiver**_

_**Si c'était à refaire**_

_**Mais « shut », mieux vaut se taire**_

_**Ne lui dis pas**_

Et il lui avait dit... quand il lui avait parlé, il avait fermé les yeux et retenu sa respiration quelques secondes. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Avait-il bien fait ? La réponse lui arriva sous la forme d'une bouche qui se pose délicatement sur la sienne. Rodney entrouvrit les lèvres et le baiser devint passionnel.

- John je... commença Rodney lorsque Sheppard eut mis fin au baiser

- Je sais, l'interrompit le militaire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Mais tu n'as pas peur que...

- Que quoi ? demanda doucement John en nouant son regard au sien

- Pour ta carrière...

- Rien n'est plus important que toi, Rodney, murmura le militaire. On fera attention c'est tout.

- Mais tu es sûr que...

- Shtttt, le coupa t'il doucement avant l'embrasser à nouveau. Puis il s'écarta lentement et lui sourit avant de l'enlacer.

Rodney lui rendit son sourire et se blottit contre lui. John resserra son étreinte et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Les mots étaient inutiles à présent.

_**Ne lui dis pas...**_

**FIN**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? **


End file.
